Another Love Story
by Kristan Miracle
Summary: This a collection of drabbles to a beautiful love story. It's from the reader's POV. Basically, it's James, You, and a little surprise to turn your world around. :) R&R.
1. Thanksgiving with James Maslow

Your POV

"Y/B/F/N, when I went to the doctor today they said I was two months pregnant. Two months! And I promised myself that I would be gone by the time I was two weeks. So, can I come stay with you until I get something figured out?" You ask your best friend.

"You know that you're welcome anytime, but I don't understand why you don't stay."

"Because, he's got a band, and he don't need this. He doesn't even know. I'll see you in a few hours." You hang up, and just start to cry. Your best friend couldn't quite grasp that you were doing this for the betterment of James, that you were doing this because you love him.

You walk over to the closet, and pull out your 4 largest bags. It would be a few hours before James got back. You pack all your stuff in the these bags, and one of James' shirts so that you could remember that awesome cologne that he wears.

As you walk to the door with all your bags, you take one last long look at the L.A. apartment that you and your boyfriend had been sharing for the last six months. Then, more tears come to your eyes as you realize what your doing to him. After 3 years just to up and leave. Yeah, that's so not you.

You throw your bags into the car, and drive.

~4 months later~

James POV

I couldn't believe that she left. After all that we had been through together, but as I was cleaning up one day, I saw a little plastic stick in the bathroom garbage can. I reach down to pick it up. There was a little pink plus sign. I immediately slapped my forehead. Either she didn't want me to know or she didn't want to be apart of our kid's life. But that was just it, _our_. That's my baby too. I know where she goes when she's upset. To her best friend's house. And I'm almost there.

I pull up in front of the brick house, and get out of the car. The leaves crunch under my feet, as I walk to the front door, and I remember that today is Thanksgiving. I knock loudly on the door, and pull my jacket a little tighter around me. Much to my surprise a man opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asks.

"Yes, is Y/N here?"

"Your going to have to talk to Y/B/F/N first. Y/B/F/N! Someone's at the door." He shouts. We stand there silently, and wait for a response.

"Ok, be there in a minute! And Y/N, can you take care of the cranberry sauce?"

"Sure thing." I her voice, and I want to see her so badly.

"Yes, Hon?" Y/B/F/N walks up to the door, and the man steps aside.

"James, what are you doing here?" Y/B/F/N asks. Truly surprised.

"I want to see her. I want to see Y/N."

"I've worked too hard to help her move along, and to just let you come back in, and ruin it-."

"You don't understand."

"No, it's you that doesn't understand. She had her reasons for going."

"And I know." I take the plastic pregnancy test out of my pocket, and wave it in front of her face. They both are speechless.

"Y/B/F/N, what's taking so long?" She comes around the corner with a bowl in her hand, and stirring the contents. Y/B/F/N and the man turn around and step aside. She sees me, and the bowl and the cranberry sauce go all over the linoleum floor. My eyes drift to her swollen mid-section.

"Y/N, why didn't you tell me?" I ask. She allows her hand to rub underneath her belly as if to soothe the little one inside. There was no use in denying her large abdomen.

"I-I was scared." She says. Y/B/F/N and her boyfriend go to the back deck to give us a little privacy, and I come in, then shut the door.

"Why were you scared? When I found the test, I wanted to cry. I couldn't believe that after 3 years that you left because you thought I didn't need this, but I do, and I want this. I want to be apart of our baby's life."

"James, you have a band. I didn't want you to give it all up."

"I would if I had too. But I still love you. I looked at that test everyday, and wondered why? But then I realized that you had your reasons, but now I have mine. Please come back to L.A. with me. I want you home. But it's even better. I was going to surprise you before you left with a house that I was buying. And I went ahead and did. We can set up a nursery and everything our baby will need."

"You really want me to go back with you? After everything I put you through?"

"Yes." I say. Her eyes wonder around the room, then dead back at me.

"Ok." She says, and holds back tears. I open my arms, and she walks over to me. We give each other a long hug. I lean back slightly, and look down at her. I take her by the chin, and softly kiss her.

"Will you stay for dinner?" She asks.

"Sure, but I want to know something."

"Anything."

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl. I was going to name her Jamie." She says. After a moment of just standing there, she walks away to start cleaning up the cranberry sauce from the floor. She starts to bend down, but I could tell that she had a pain hit her.

"Let me do it." I say, and take the paper towel from her hand. She sits at the table, and rubs her hand under the belly.

"I'm sorry. It's just the baby started moving." She stands up, and goes back to the kitchen to fix something else.

"Can I?" I ask. It takes her a moment to realize what I was asking. Then she walks over to me, and takes me by the hand. She places it under her tummy, where I saw her rubbing it earlier. Then I felt slight little movements. I smile at her, and then we kiss again. This is something to give thanks about.


	2. Christmas with James Maslow

Your POV

You and James decided that if you were to name the baby Jamie it would confusing between him and her. So, together you named her Melody Faith Maslow. Instead of a big wedding, James had the marvelous idea of getting hitched at the court house. So you are now Mrs. James David Maslow. It's Christmas Eve night, and you're waiting for James to get home. He and guys had a little recording emergency, and would only be gone for a few hours. So you take the opportunity to wrap the last of your gifts that you forgot to wrap.

"Y/N! I'm home, and brought the guys too." He shouts. You put the last piece of tape on the package, then head downstairs, but first you make sure that you're presentable. You really didn't care because these guys are practically your brothers, but just a thing about being a girl.

"Kendall, Logan, Carlos, how are you all?" You ask as you give everybody a hug.

"Fine. How areo yu and little James?" Logan asks.

"Just fine. She's been rather quiet today."

"That's good." James says, and wraps his arms around you from behind.

"Are you guys hungry? There's leftovers from dinner."

"I actually got to get home, but I'll definitely see you all tomorrow." Kendall hugs you goodbye, then leaves. The guys pick through the leftovers that you set out, and you go watch some Christmas specials. After a while the guys trickle in, and James sits next you. He lets his arm hang around your shoulders, and traces his fingertips over the top of your tummy.

After Carlos and Logan leave, James starts to put presents under the tree. That reminds you that you have to put your's under there too, so you go upstairs and grab the presents for the guys. When you come back you noticed that James had left the room.

"Merry Christmas, Beautiful." James whispers from behind you. Then you notice the lights dim, James takes you by the hand, and then the pair of you start to slow dance in front of the flickering Christmas tree. You lay your head against his chest.

"And though I make mistakes, I'll never break your heart. I swear. By the moon and the stars in sky, I'll be there. I swear. Like the shadow that's by your side, I'll be there. For better or worse. Til death do us part. I'll love you with every beat of my heart. I swear." James sings into your right side ear, then brings your hand up to kiss it. James stops dancing. He pulls you closer in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're home." He whispers, and he holds hands with you as you both go up the stairs to the bedroom. You're already in your pajamas so you go ahead, and lay down. He has to change though. You close your eyes, and rub your tummy, and 30 seconds later James' hand joins yours.

"James, look." You giggle. The baby was moving, and it was visible through your skin. He gentle touches the place on your tummy where the baby was showing. The little nudge disappears, but returns for another dare.

"Ha." You and James laugh at the same time. You look at each other, and he leans over to share a kiss with you. It gets quiet, and is very soothing.

"Goodnight." You manage to mumble before you fall into a deep sleep. You dream of your future family with James. In this particular dream there was Melody and two other boys who looked like James mixed with a little of you.

You wrinkle your nose as the smell of gingerbread and coffee fills your nose the next morning. James isn't anywhere to be found, he must be downstairs. You take your hair down, brush it unto a neat ponytail, then brush your teeth. Today is going to be great. Maybe a little powder over your face wouldn't hurt.

"James." You call out loudly as you make your way down the steps.

"In the kitchen. Is something wrong?"

"No." Just as you round the corner so does he, and nearly run into each other. He catches you by the waist, and kisses the tip of your nose.

"Merry Christmas, Darling." He leads you to the table, and offers you a seat. You sit down and James sits on the floor in front you.

"And Merry Christmas, Melody. I can't wait to meet you." He puts his hand over your stomach. You feel like you could pop at any moment.

"Merry Christmas, James." You run your fingers halfway through his hair, then begin to scratch his head. Everyone enjoys that feeling. Especially when it's James' hair.

"The guys called, but you weren't awake. They said Merry Christmas and that they'd be over around 12-ish."

"I see you've been busy. Is the turkey already in the oven?" You ask doubtedly.

"Yeah. Kendall told me what to do. Logan said he's bringing an apple pie. I have your pumpkin one in the fridge. All that's left is the macaroni and baked potatoes. And those are almost done."

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Nah. It's nothing really." Your eyes wonder around the room trying to find the source from where the gingerbread was coming from. James continues to talk on, but you really don't pay attention.

"James."

"Yes." He stops talking, and focuses on what you're about to say.

"That gingerbread smells wonderful." He laughs, then stands up. He goes over to the oven, and opens the door slightly. A new wave of smell hits your nose, and your mouth waters.

A few hours later the guys arrive, and you all dig in. Everyone swapped presents. Some for you, some for Melody. But over all everyone had a great time. But it wouldn't quite be Christmas without a few disgruntled kicks from the baby, would it? And when you were putting dishes away, she thought then would be a great time for a stretch. You set the plates down on the counter, and put your hand over the right side of your tummy.

"Darling, please go sit down. I'll clean up in here. Plus, the guys have been waiting for you." James offers, and takes the plates from in front of you.

"I've got it."

"No. Go. Sit. Now." He demands.

"Ok, but I'll be waiting for you." You say to avoid conflict. The guys scoot around the couch, and you sit in the middle of them like peanut butter between two pieces of bread. In particular, you sit between Carlos and Kendall, and Carlos' arm is around your shoulders, while Logan sits at your feet. Kendall pretends to read your palm. You have no idea why they're acting like this, but you're not complaining.

"Oh, only good fortune, this one has." He says very sarcastically. Carlos laughs as he flips through the channels of the TV.

"Ok, Guys. Is she my wife or your's? We've got Carlos' arm around her shoulders. Kendall holding her hand, and Logan playing with her feet…Hmmm." James playfully tapped his chin like he was thinking.

"Oh, she's definitely ours, isn't that right, Babe? And look, she's having our baby." Kendall takes your hand, then pats your tummy. The guys can't help but laugh. You pull your hands back.

"How's that going to work? You know, all of you sharing one baby?" James pegs on like he's really interested.

"Well, she's going to have Logan's big brown eyes and his ears, my amazing blonde hair, Carlos' skin tone and mouth, and Y/N's cute little nose."

"I'm not anybody's. The only person I belong to is in my belly, and she's belongs to me. It equals out." You laugh, and stroke your belly, leaving one hand underneath and feel movements, while the other continues in circles.

"But, Boo." Carlos fake pouts.

"Hey, I belong to you, and you belong to me. I've got our wedding papers to prove it." James makes Carlos move, and takes his place.

"Okay." You sigh dramatically.

"You're ridiculous." James shakes his head, then angles himself more toward you.

"But you love me for it."

"Yes, I do." You both lean in to kiss each other. You crawl over until you're almost in James' lap, and then lean back against him. The jokes continue on for maybe 5 minutes then die out. You adjust yourself so that your head is in the crevice of James' arm. He holds your head with one arm, and strokes your hair with the other.

Unintentionally, you drift to sleep, but get awoke 30 minutes later by the guys leaving.

"Sorry." Logan whispers. You sit up, and rub your eyes.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fell asleep." You stand up.

"It's fine. Being pregnant isn't the easiest or the most energizing thing. We understand." He wraps his arms around you in a hug.

"Be safe, and Merry Christmas. Thanks for coming." You say to Kendall and Logan since they're leaving at the same time.

"Thanks for having me. I had a good time. Now, I got to go now, but you better take care of our baby." Kendall jokes, and gives you a shoulder hug.

"Ok." You laugh tiredly. Logan leaves, then Kendall does, and you go to the dining room, and find James and Carlos laughing for no apparent reason.

"Hey, Honey. Did we wake you up? I'm sorry."

"No. I was just coming to say that I'm going to bed."

"Well, before you do, let me give you a hug, and tell you Merry Christmas." Carlos crosses the room, and gives you a warm hug. So warm in fact that you didn't want him to let go.

"Goodnight. And Merry Christmas." You hug him back.

"I'll be up soon. Ok, Baby?" James asks.

"Don't rush. Stay, have a good time, and I'll be asleep. I love you." You blow a kiss his way since you didn't want to go all the way across the room, and back. Going up the stairs was it's own challenge. But you get to your bed, and collapse.

"Thanks for being so good today." You pat your stomach, but don't wait for an answer.


	3. New Year's with James Maslow

Your POV

The guys had to do a TV New Year's thing so, naturally, James brought you along. You really didn't feel like it, because you hurt all over, but James was so excited that you went anyway. Y/B/F/N flew out here to L.A., because she wanted to make sure that everything was going smoothly and that you were happy. She tagged along with you so that when James was performing you wouldn't be alone.

The two of you stay backstage, and watch as the people run around.

"Agh!" You gasp.

"Well, I was excited to see Jessica Alba and Brad Pitt too, but don't scare me like that." Y/B/F/N jumps with her hand over her heart. You play off that horrible pain as a strong kick.

"Yeah totally. I'm married to James Maslow, and I'm lusting after a 50 year old married man."

"Hey, we all have our types." Y/B/F/N shrugs her shoulders. You elbow her gently, then you two laugh, but that bad pain happened again. This time tears come to your eyes.

"Are you ok?" Y/B/F/N asks, suddenly eat up with concern and worry.

"I think so, just let me walk it off." You stand up, and she follows you closely. She leads you outside for some fresh air. You sit on the freezing metal bench, but what you felt next terrified you.

"Y/B/F/N! Y/B/F/N! Oh My Gawd!"

"What?!" She nearly uses the same volume as you.

"My water broke! It freaking broke, and James is on in 30 minutes!" Your body throws you in fits becauseoif the horrible pain.

"Should I get the car?"

"No! That will take too long. Call an ambulance."

"Are you sure? I thought you hated those things."

"Yes, I do, but I can't wait for valet to go find my car! Just do it!" You feel as though someone let a million Freddy Kruger's loose in your lower abdomen. She pulls out her phone, and has to be put on hold. You're afraid that you're dying, this pain is unbearable. Of all the people that had to walk out, it just had to be James and the guys.

"Hey, what's going on? It's freezing you should be inside before you catch a cold." James plops down next to you.

"Promise me that you won't freak out." You ask, but when he hears your voice he immediately knew something was wrong.

"What's the matter."

"Yes, her water broke 5 minutes ago. How fast do you think that you'll be here?…. 15 minutes! Just get here." Y/B/F/N yells into the phone. James couldn't help, but overhear.

"Your water broke?!"

"Yeah. We couldn't wait for valet to get the car. For heaven sake! People are still arriving." You try to distract yourself. James does a pretty good job of that for you until the ambulance arrives.

"There you guys are! You're on in 2 minutes! Come on!" A woman screams. The paramedics put you on the gurney, and James is still holding your hand, and walking with you.

"James! Come on!" She continues to yell.

"I'll go with Y/N. Just go do what you got to do, and we'll be waiting." Y/B/F/N tells James. Right now, you're crying so bad from all the pain. It's real hard for James to do, but he musters up the courage to let go of your hand.

"I'll be there shortly. I love you." He leans over to your forehead, and kisses it. You could've swore that he had tears in his eyes. The paramedics load you up in the back, and Y/B/F/N takes James' place of telling you that everything is going to be ok, and that she's there.

~ Several Hours Later~

James POV

When I had to watch that ambulance pull away, it nearly killed me. But to avoid any farther troubles, I followed directions. I sang, but it wasn't my best. We sang Intermission, and I sounded like I was going through something like that. All I knew was that I wanted it to be over so that I could leave, and go be with Y/N.

(Skip some hours)

Each time I hear her scream or cry ring down the hall I want to burst through that door, and be at her side. I'm praying right now that our baby girl will be healthy and everything be just right. When I look back up Y/B/F/N is walking down the hall, but I don't care to bother her right now.

"James. James Maslow?" A nurse comes down the hall, and I stand up to greet her. She tells me to follow her. She leads me to Y/N's room, and stops right outside the door. Then she slowly opens the door to reveal Y/N sitting on the bed with a bundle of pink blankets in her arms. Her face is sweaty, hair is a mess, but I've never seen Y/N look so beautiful than when she was sitting on that bed with our baby in her arms.

"Can I?" I ask the nurse. She simply nods. I step in, and Y/N looks up.

"Come look at our baby girl." Y/N says, quite out of breath. I walk over to the bed, and get this nervous feeling for the first time. But when I hear the baby start to cry I quickly overcame it, and walk over next to the bed. Y/N holds out the bundle slightly.

"Come on, Daddy. Come hold your baby." Y/N taunts me. I slowly take the baby, and sit down in the chair next to the bed. My nose. My lips. Y/N's ears.

"She's perfect. Just like you." I say.

"Yeah right." Y/N sits back, taking a few deep breaths, and closing her eyes.

"You've been through a lot in these last few hours. Why don't you try to rest, and I'll watch her." Y/N nods, and everything gets quiet. Y/B/F/N comes back after Y/N falls asleep, and I tell her that she can go home. She leaves, and it's just me and Melody. I hold Melody with one arm, and pull out my phone with the other. I take a quick picture of her, and send it to the guys. They all message back saying that they were going to be here after the show, and how pretty she is.

"Hey, Baby Girl. Guess what, I'm your daddy. I love you so very much, and I always will." I raise her up, and kiss her forehead. A few tears come to my eyes as I look at this tiny being in my arms, whom will be calling me 'Daddy'.


	4. Valentine's Day with James Maslow

Your POV

_(Since the last time: You and James have adopted Fox. He and the baby are the light of your and James' lives. ^_^.) _

"Good morning, My Beauties." James comes up behind you from where you stand in the nursery. You continue to bounce your little month old baby girl. He smiles, walks over to you, and watches as you comfort the baby.

"We're having a good day so far. Ain't that right, Melody? Already ate, a diaper change, and that's left is a bath and getting dressed."

"I'll help, if you don't mind."

"Of course you can. Get her some warm clothes. And I'll get started on the bath." The bath was quite easy, and kind of fun. You gently hand Melody over to James. But you keep a close eye on James. It seems that in that brief moment when the baby is between your arms and his, that he secretly freaks out inside. Like he's scared that he'll drop her, but once she's secure in his bronze arms, there's nothing that can compare that beautiful bond between him and his baby.

"Can I dress her?" He asks. Kind of strange, but okay.

"Yeah." He smiles, and walks into the bedroom. Whatever. You go into the kitchen to start making breakfast for you and James. Waffles, strawberries, and milk would be perfect. As you open the fridge Fox starts barking happily.

"Good morning, Fox. How are you, Honey? Are you hungry? Let me get your food." You reach under the sink, and pull out the can that contains his food. You put it in a bowl, change his water, and set it all beside the back door. He starts to gobble down the food. You start to wonder what is taking so long.

"Close your eyes." James says in a sing songy voice. You close your eyes, and play along with James. A smile creeps across your face as you wonder about what James has done.

"One second. Okay. Open." You turn around, and see Melody wearing a red dress and a red band, with a bow on it, around her head.

"Oh, James! How adorable. And it matches your tie! You two can go dress up together tonight at the Henderson's party." You gloat over how precious that will be to see him and her match.

"Go to our room. I'll finish in here."

"But-"

"Just trust me." You listen, and go upstairs, and when you open the door, your breath is taken away. On the bed lies a red halter top, knee length, red dress, and to complete red heels. You pick it up, and can't believe your eyes. Before you lies the most beautiful thing, well, besides James and Melody.

You walk to the full length mirror, and hold the dress up to your body. You didn't realize James was there until you heard him lightly chuckle.

"James, it's so beautiful."

"No. You're beautiful." You blush. Melody starts to whine because she's not comfortable in the position that she was sitting in. You also take note that James has changed her out of her dress and into normal clothes.

"Oh, don't give me that. You know you're beautiful too." James adjusts her so that she's laying down in his arms, with her face toward him, so that she could cuddle up to his shirt. You twirl around, and watch the dress frill out.

"I can't wait until I get to get ready." You say. He sits on the bed with Melody dead asleep in his chest.

"I want to know how she does that." You state.

"I don't know, but we've not got anywhere to go or be, so let's watch some TV in bed, and just be with each other."

"Alright." You hang the dress up, and crawl on the bed with James. You lay your head on his shoulder as he lays his on top of your's. One arm holds Melody, the other holds you. Instead of watching TV, you two parents find yourselves watching your baby sleep.

"I wonder what she's dreaming about." James whispers. You watch as her tiny eyes flutter and her hand move slowly, back and forth.

"Maybe she's rowing a boat. With one hand?" James whispers. You don't really pay attention him, and gently touch Melody's cheek.

"Maybe."

"What I wouldn't give to keep her like this forever. So little, so innocent, and too perfect. No one can hurt her, no boy can break her tiny heart, and nobody comes above us." That hand that was moving about found it's way around James' finger. His love for that baby could only be compared to Rhett Butler and the way he loved Bonnie. But thankfully you had a better relationship than Rhett and Scarlett. Before you had noticed, 15 minutes had passed. Fox had joined you all at the bottom of the bed.

"Hungry?" James asks. You and James hadn't eat your breakfast.

"Kind of."

"I'll put her in the crib, and be down in a minute." He leans over and kisses you on your cheek next to your ear. You crawl off the bed, and James follows behind. Your and his path splits at the nursery. You watch silently as James lays the baby down, and watches her sleep. He pets her.

"My precious little one." He walks out of the room, and takes you by the hand.

"Oh, I have something for you. Go the kitchen." You demand, and leave to go the car. Yesterday Y/B/F/N mailed you the ultrasound pictures that you had of Melody. You wanted to surprise James with them. You grab the package, and head back in.

"Here." You hand him the pack, and keep walking. You give up on the fancy breakfast, and get cereal and milk.

"What's this?" James asks.

"Open it."

"Okay, Bossy." He shrugs his shoulders, and follows your instructions. He pulls out the picture, and looked at them for a minute.

"It's little Melly before she was born."

"Yeah. I thought you might want these since you weren't there. That's what she looked like."

"That's so neat. She looked so weird." He laughs.

"Yeah. I think that she got that from her daddy."

"Hey!" After you two eat, you sit in the living room together. You get lost in thought.

_**Flashback**_

You're sitting here on the back deck of your best friend's house. You're 5 months pregnant. You wish that you could tell James that he's going to be a daddy. You won't though. He has such a great future ahead of him. You couldn't let it tumble down, because of the baby. At that moment she kicked.

"Oh, I'm not blaming you. It's not your fault. I'm just saying that daddy needs to focus, besides we got each other, and that's what we need to survive. But, that was a good kick."

"You talking to your baby again?" Y/B/F/N came out with two cups of lemonade.

"Yeah. So what? It's my baby. Get pregnant, and you'll find out that your baby is the best listener." Her mouth hung open.

"Am I chopped liver?"

"No. You listen, yes, but you also ask a lot of questions. Jamie here doesn't, she just listens." After you mentioned her name, Y/B/F/N sort of looked cross.

"Are you seriously going to name her Jamie?"

"Yes. Jamie Danielle. I just don't know if I should stick with my last name or his. Probably mine so that people don't track them to each other."

"Y/N, you've got to get real. If you name her Jamie Danielle, then when she gets old enough she'll ask where her name came from."

"And I'll tell her from her dad."

"From a dad that's not here? From a dad that doesn't want her?"

"James never even knew that I was pregnant, you can't say that he didn't want her."

"Oh, that's better. From a dad that doesn't even know you exist. Love the angle." She continues to dig. You stand up, throw the glass, and it breaks on the ground. You grab your purse, and slam the front door. You get in your car, and drive all the way to the Dam. You like the over view, for some reason you can clear my head up here.

"I-I'm such a horrible person. I'm keeping a father from his child, and a child from her father. What does Y/B/F/N know? I'm sure your daddy would love you. That's just the kind of guy that he is. I'm so sorry." You cross your arms over your lap, and let the waterfall of tears loose.

"Jamie, why doesn't anyone care? No one understands us. I hate myself so bad, and I'm such a coward. I know that your daddy would've loved to have you around. We always joked about what our children would look like, what we would name them, and-." You couldn't continue.

"I can do most anything that I have to, but I can't unlove him." The tears slowly come down. Why must missing James hurt this much? Why must doing the right thing hurt this bad?

_**End of Flashback. And picks up at Henderson's Valentines Day party.**_

We walk up to the Henderson's front door. James is carrying the baby tote. I knock on the door, and wait for someone to answer.

"You look beautiful." James whispers.

"Thank you. And you look very handsome. I like your hair like this." After that Logan opens the door, and greets us happily.

"Hey, Y/N. Come on in. Hey, James." We share a hug.

"Hey, Logan." James smiles, and we come in out of the cold.

"Can I have her?" Logan asks, and nods his head toward Melody.

"Yes, but be very careful."

"I will. Trust me." James hands the carrier to Logan. He smiles, sets the carrier on the coffee table, then unbuckles her. He lifts her up, and out.

"Hey, Baby Girl." He gently lays her down his arms. She doesn't bother to wake up. All the women surrounded Logan as soon as they saw the baby.

"Is he seriously trying to use our baby so that he can attract women?" James chuckles in my ear. He stands behind me with his arms around my waist.

"Looks like it." I laugh. We both knew when she woke up because there was a simultaneous 'Aww'.

"Look at those beautiful hazel eyes." Mrs. Henderson compliments.

"Definitely from her daddy. She looks so much like James that it's scary." You say.

"Yeah, but she has your ears." James speaks up.

"My ears. Wow. That's life changing."

"Well, she's a she, that didn't come from me."

"Oh. You're right. It must've come from your mother." You roll your eyes sarcastically.

"There's no way in denying that she's your daughter, James."

"Yeah. Yeah. Here we go again." This time James rolls his eyes. Even though it's the truth that she looks like him, he doesn't like the attention that it brings.

"I wouldn't mind looking like this little beauty. And I'm not just saying that. I seriously mean it. This is one of the most beautiful babies I've ever seen." Mrs. Pena says.

"Well, thank you."

"No one told me that our baby was here." Kendall walks out from the kitchen, and eating on something.

"It's my turn with her. You had her the entire time last."

"I know, but I still want to know when our baby is here."

"Wait, I'm confused. Our baby?" Mrs. Schmidt questions. We all look at each other, and laugh out loud. All the parents gave us confused looks.

"When I was pregnant with Melody, I actually think it was Christmas, all the guys were at my and James' house. Well, James was putting the dishes away, and I was in the living room with the guys. We were just chilling. Anyway James walked in, and started joking on if I was his wife or theirs."

"And I answered that she was ours. And joked that this was our baby." Kendall finished. They all shared a laugh. Melly starts to not like all the people surrounding her. Logan, without being rude, got out from the center of the circle.

"Hey, Pretty Princess." Logan says. She knows Logan, and pulls herself closer to take more heat.

"Did you all get her blanket?" He starts to look for it.

"Yeah. It's on her carrier." James points. He hands it to Logan, and he covers the baby up.

"There you go. Is that better? Yeah." He ever so lightly bounces the baby as he twists slightly side to side. I love to see them with Melody. They're not the same people that they were before Melody came along. Not sure what this little one did, but somehow she did it. It seems that everyone is closer. I'm glad that she's able to do that. Lord only knows that I couldn't do it.


End file.
